To improve the lighting or electrical access in their homes, homeowners frequently retrofit their homes with additional electrical devices or light fixtures. Typically this is done by locating an appropriate stud, removing the sheetrock, and installing a standard electrical box that is secured to the studs with fasteners. This method typically involves replacing or repairing a substantial amount of sheetrock around the newly installed electrical box.
An alternative method includes a junction box with flip out clamps. In this method, a hole is made in the sheetrock and the electrical box including the flip out clamps is pushed through the hole. The clamps, which are then located behind the sheetrock, are then rotated outwards from the box and fasteners tightened to draw the clamps and box tight against the sheetrock. One problem with this method is that the homeowner must make a hole large enough to accommodate the flip out clamps that extend outward from the sidewalls of the electrical box. Frequently the homeowner makes a hole with a hole saw and then must enlarge the hole around the perimeter to accommodate each of the clamps. This involves more time than simply providing a round hole with a hole saw. Additionally, once the electrical box is pushed through the sheetrock, the clamps are out of view and it is difficult to determine whether the clamps are rotated to the proper position for tightening the box to the sheetrock.
What is needed is an inexpensive, mechanically simple electrical box that can be quickly installed on a wall with minimal effort. Installation of the box should require only a circular hole. The electrical box should be capable of supporting electrical devices and lightweight lighting fixtures such as sconce lights.